


Early Beginnings

by konoitami



Series: The Tactician [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoitami/pseuds/konoitami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tactician awakens, a girl fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> *not beta-d*

Lyn was surprised at the startling grey of the boy's eyes once he came to, his shaggy brown hair framing his face and falling over his eyes once he was upright. When asked for his name, all she had gotten in reply was a mumbled ‘Reese’ before he tried to stand up and almost ended up face down on the floor. She laughed softly at him as she helped him up, steadying him with a hand at his back as he moved to sit back down upon the bed, “What an odd sounding name... but pay me no mind. It is a good name. I had noticed by your attire that you are a traveler, and I was wondering what is it that brings you to the plains?” The boy had looked up upon her gently smiling face, a smile of his own beginning to grow before he looked down again. He opened his mouth as if to begin his tale, before there was a commotion outside.

“Stay here while I see what the ruckus is,” Lyn instructed, her hands up in a ‘halt’ motion facing towards Reese as he tried to stand up once again. As he sat back down, Lyn leaned out the door slightly, before withdrawing quickly.

“It’s bandits! They must have come down from the mountains... if they’re planning a raid on the local villages, I’m going to stop them!” she turned back towards the door, grabbing a sword leaning on the wall next to it. “Reese, if you want to help, I could use your advice,” the boy started to get up from the bed once again, walking the short distance towards Lyn.

“Don’t worry; stay close to me, okay? I’ll protect you.” Lyn reassured the young man, as she opened the door, rushing out, Reese behind her. The bandits were walking across the field towards the nearby village, when Lyn rushed out in front of them, sword at the ready.  
“Hey!” she shouted, “if you wanna go pillage that village, you’re gonna have to get through me, first!” The small group of bandits looked at the well-built girl, bringing out their axes. “Okay, little girl, but you asked for it,” a bandit taunted as Reese instructed Lyn to attack the nearest bandit first, while the other was still talking. The bandit dropped.

“Now, the one that was talking,” Reese mumbled while Lyn attacked, getting attacked in turn, and then finished off the final bandit without instruction. The men bled out on the grass as Lyn turned to Reese, “Thank you, Reese. But I’ve been injured, I have need of a vulnerary. I would do well to use this time to heal. Grab me my satchel, would you?” she pointed to where she had dropped her satchel before attacking the bandits, and Reese dutifully went over to grab it, bringing it to her.

“Thank you,” she shuffled through the bag, before withdrawing a smaller bag. Opening it up, she dipped her hand inside, fingers coming out with a thick paste on them. As she rubbed the paste on the somewhat deep gouge on her other arm, she spoke again, “It looks like there’s another bandit over there by that ger,” at Reese’s confused look, she explained, “It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like those. Well, then, let’s go get that brigand!” Lyn ran over towards the ger after finishing applying the paste, Reese hot on her heels.

As they approached, they took in the big man, his shirtless body revealing huge, well-toned muscles, before Reese turned to Lyn, “Depending on how he attacks, look for his weak points, places kept open while attacking, and attack there. He’s sure to leave the opposite of his axe arm open. Attack there.” Lyn nodded, before once again drawing her sword and taking a few steps towards the large man.

The large man exclaimed, “Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!” his long, greasy looking hair flying all over, he charged Lyn. She ducked underneath his reckless axe swing, going for a stab in the chest, but was blocked, her sword bouncing off the axe handle, and almost out of her hand. The man laughed at Lyn gritted her teeth, as they exchanged blows, each blocking or dodging, occasionally scratching an arm, a torso.

“He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow! Reese, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!” she shouted, keeping her eyes on the large bandit in front of her the entire time. Reese nodded wordlessly, as Lyn charged the hulk of a man, her sword at her side. She ducked beneath another axe swing, before stabbing him in the chest. The bandit looked down in surprise at the sword protruding from his chest, “What? How... How did you-” he dropped, as Lyn retrieved her sword, wiping the blood off in the grass before sheathing it at her hip.

Turning around, she looked at Reese with a grim smile, “That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive...” she started walking back towards her own hut, “Come on,” she motioned for the boy to follow, “I’ll start preparing a supper for us, and we can finally have a proper introduction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
